


Come with me

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Mathias comes back to Boralus and goes directly to see Flynn. Mathias asks Flynn a question and Flynn answers.
Relationships: Fairshaw - Relationship, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as my fic “He is like the ocean” but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> I have a mighty need for more Fairshaw so I wrote some more.

Flynn woke up because of the mighty need to pee. 

“Urgh...” he groaned loudly as he sat up. His head spun just a little and his mouth was dry. He opened and closed it a few times, and then grimaced. He had a decidedly unpleasant taste in his mouth, the taste of old beer and tobacco. Flynn really didn’t feel like leaving the warm bed to go outside into the cold, wet Boralus night, but nature really was calling. He forced himself to get out of bed, swearing as his feet hit the slightly damp wooden boards of the floor. As he pulled on a pair of pants, and then after that his boots, he thought about the previous day. During the island exposition they had struck gold, or well, azerite, and it had been a bigger bounty than any of them had thought to find on that island. That, of course, had granted more celebration than usual, and that meant some extra drinks at the inn.

Flynn finished his business outside quickly, shivering as he came back inside. It was starting to head towards winter in Tiragarde Sound, and that meant that the bitter bite of the wind was relenteless. It also meant that nothing ever really felt truly dry, since wet, heavy clouds almost constantly wrapped the port city in a wet blanket. 

He thought about how he really should make a fire in his hearth to heat up the small apartment, and hopefully chase away most of the chill. He squatted before the hearth and opened the hatch before picking up some of the firewood he had stapled next to it.

A few minutes later, a small fire was burning. Flynn held out his palms toward it, warming them for a moment. Then, he put in another piece of firewood before closing the hatch and climbing back into bed. It didn’t take very long before he had gone back to sleep.

When he came to a few hours later, his apartment was pleasantly warm. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, but a look towards the small, crooked window told him that the sun hasn’t quite risen yet. 

“You talk in your sleep.”

Flynn whipped his head around at the realisation that he wasn’t alone inside his apartment. A warm, pleasant feeling spread throughout him as he saw Mathias Shaw squatting next to the hearth, stoking the fire with the fire poker.

“Oh, do I?” Flynn rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand, smiling widely. “Was I saying anything interesting?”

“You seemed to be having a good time in your dream,” Mathias said, throwing a look over his shoulder at Flynn. There was a glimt of humour there and Flynn’s smile turned into a down right grin. 

“Oh? What kind of good time?”

Mathias closed the hearth door and stood up, stretching as he did so. Then, he turned around and took the two steps or so needed to reach the bed. Flynn immediately reached out for him with his free hand, placing his big palm on the inside of Mathias’ leather clad thigh, where the leather was soft and supple from wear. Mathias didn’t answer the question down right, but gave an appreciative hum as Flynn slowly started to slide his hand upwards.

“Can you show me what kind of fun I was dreaming of, spymaster?” 

Flynn’s voice had dropped down to a husky rumble, his eyes dark with lust. Mathias stood still as Flynn’s hand reached his crotch and he found Mathias’ rapidly hardening erection. Flynn watched hungrily as Mathias started undoing buckles and straps with deft fingers. A mere moment later, Mathias guided Flynn’s hand inside of his leathers and Mathias erection was pulled out of its confines. Flynn gave an impresses whistle as he repositioned himself in the bed to sit up instead, not the easiest task to accomplish with his other hand otherwise occupied.

“My my, Mathias. What was I saying in my sleep, to rile you up like this?”

Flynn was sitting up in front of Mathias now, long orange hair flowing down around his face and over his shoulders, one hand wrapped loosely around Mathias’ cock. 

His mind was a haze of the combination of just having woken up and also being incredibly horny, but Flynn could vaguely remember dreaming before he woke. A fleeting, dreamy image of him and a handsome stranger meeting in a dark, hidden alleyway floated to the surface. The stranger had been gasping his name as Flynn had him up against the wall, driving into him over and over. The man in his dream had gasped Flynn’s name, and then Flynn had moaned the man’s name back, a soft-

Flynn opened his eyes, wet his lips and said-

“-Mathias.”

Mathias reached down to grasp Flynn’s jaw, using his thumb to stroke over Flynn’s bottom lip. Mathias’ eyes were dark, the usual green now more akin to the shade of the deep, dark ocean on a particular stormy night. That made a dark wave of lust roll over Flynn’s body and he couldn’t help the tiny whimper that escaped him. A pleasant shiver ran through Flynn’s body as he opened his mouth and sucked Mathias’ thumb into his mouth, a shiver that went straight for his cock as Mathias’ other hand found its way into his hair and not entirely carefully fisted long strands. Flynn closed his eyes again and focused on the digit in his mouth, pressing his tongue against the the fleshy pad. It tasted like salt and ash and leather and metal. 

Flynn’s eyes fluttered open when Mathias took his thumb out of Flynn’s mouth, dragging it over the corner of Flynn’s mouth and over his cheek in a motion that showed an intimacy that made Flynn’s heart swell. Mathias’ hand continued down the side his face before going downwards, Mathias using the tip of his fingers to follow the line of Flynn’s jaw. 

When Mathias had unfastened his pants and freed himself, some skin had been revealed in the process. Flynn leaned in with a hum and pressed butterfly kisses to the smooth, sensitive skin right above the nest of copper hair. He could hear the other man’s breath quicken as he lapped at the skin, alternating open-mouthed kisses with just the slightest drag of teeth. At one point, he started to slowly pump his hand over Mathias’ cock as he daringly started to suck a bruise to the tender skin where leg, hip and crotch connected. That earned him a tug of his hair and a sound of warning from above, but there was no mistaking the way Mathias’ cock had twitched in his hand. 

Flynn didn’t let up, attaching his lips to the pale skin again. The fingers in his hair flexed against his scalp, but didn’t tug. He put his all in marking the spot, marking Mathias as his. Flynn absentmindedly noted that Mathias’ other hand had joined his first in his hair. When Flynn scraped his teeth over the spot he’d been working, Mathias gave a small hiss and pulled Flynn’s head backwards. Flynn’s scalp burned a little, but it was a good burn. Their gazes met and Mathias’ eyes were molten steel, dangerous and enticing at once. 

“Stop,” Mathias said calmly, with a dark tint to his voice. Flynn couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. He let go of his hold of Mathias’ cock, winding his arms around the man’s leg, splaying his hand flat against a muscular and leather-clad calf.

“Make me,” he said, knowing how it would rile up the spymaster. Mathias’ eyes flared but his composure stayed calm, like the calm surface over strong currents. 

“You do what I tell you to do.” Mathias’ voice was sharp, but there was the undeniable arousal in there as well. Mathias stroke his palm over Flynn’s face again, softly. Flynn’s body was taut with anticipation and the air around them was thick and heavy with arousal. 

“Open your mouth.” Flynn did as told without any protest, hot pin pricks of lust spreading over his skin. 

“Good,” Mathias praised. Flynn could feel the man shift in front of him and then, the head of Mathias’ cock brushed against his lower lip. Flynn’s grip on the leather straps tightened as he held himself back, forcing himself to sit still, waiting for the next command.

“Suck.” The silently spoken word thundered through Flynn as he immediately leaned in and sucked the head of Mathias’ cock into his mouth. He was rewarded with a groan that made him look upwards. A flush had spread over Mathias’ cheeks and a wet, hot tingle rushed down his spine as their eyes locked. Flynn steadied himself on Mathias’ thighs, maintaining eye contact as he relaxed his throat and let as much as he could take sink into his mouth. When his nose was tickled by hairs, he swallowed. 

“By the Light...” Mathias cursed under his breath and tipped his head backwards. Flynn watched enraptured as the muscles in Mathias’ neck flexed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

It didn’t take too long before Mathias came down Flynn’s throat, moaning the pirate’s name as he did. Flynn sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning. Mathias hauled him to his feet and kissed him hungrily, and Flynn returned the kiss in earnest. At one point, Flynn started working at the clasps in Mathias’ front.

“Get this off and get into bed with me,” he murmured against Mathias’ lips. Mathias swatted Flynn’s hands away and Flynn laughed.

“One day I’ll be able to do that for you.”

Mathias chuckled at that and Flynn stared in awe as the spymaster undid his armour with practiced lighting speed. Mathias folded the uniform in a way that made no sense to Flynn, but there was probably a method to it, and then put his focus back on Flynn.

“Did your parents not tell you that it’s rude to stare?”

Flynn laughed and reached out for Mathias, pulling him towards the bed.

“I was raised by sea gulls, they don’t care much about staring.”

Mathias’ moustache twitched and the corner of his mouth curled upwards.

“That explains your poor table manners.”

Flynn pulled a mock face of pain as he climbed into bed.

“Your words wound me!” Flynn scooted towards the wall to make place for Mathias on the narrow bed. Mathias followed and Flynn pulled him close, capturing the older man’s lips in a kiss. “My table manners might not be my biggest strength, but my bedside manners are excellent. For example, I haven’t even mentioned the fact that I’m left all aroused here.”

Flynn tried to look as innocent and apropos-nothing as he could as he stretched and settled down on his stomach in bed, burying half of his face in his pillow. The other corner of Mathias’ mouth quirked upwards as well.

“What a gentleman.”

Mathias moved to press a kiss to Flynn’s freckled shoulder, shifting so he was hovering slightly above and behind Flynn.

“Right? I am the most gentle man to ever... gentle?” Flynn said as he moved his arms up to place his hands under his pillow, propping up his head slightly. 

Mathias hummed noncommittally as he started pressing kisses down Flynn’s spine, slowly and steadily making his way downwards.

Flynn moaned into the pillow as a hot, wet tongue pressed against his entrance.

Later, when Mathias had made Flynn come with his fingers and mouth, dawn was breaking outside the window. Flynn and Mathias hadn’t gone to sleep yet. Flynn could see how tired the other man was though, and he could also see how the man was fighting against falling asleep.

“I need to report to the Wind’s Redemption that I’m back in Boralus,” Mathias said and made a motion to sit up. Flynn, who had his arm slung around Mathias’ middle, didn’t move his arm, keeping the spymaster in place. 

“Did you not do that before heading here?” Flynn asked, slightly dumbfounded.

Mathias fell silent and shook his head, just a slight twitch of his head. Flynn’s stomach flipped as the implications of what that meant hit him. He didn’t continue that line of questioning however, instead putting on a cheeky grin.

“I’m sure you’re not that important to the war that you can’t sleep in one single time.”

Mathias rubbed his hand over his face, screwing his eyes together.

“I _am_ that important,” he said with a sigh. 

“Just stay for a while then. I’ll get you something for breakfast.”

Mathias moved his arm to cover his eyes and gave an agreeing hum. Flynn clambered over Mathias out of the bed, definitely accidentally elbowing him in the ribs as he did so. He found his clothes spread around the small room and pulled them on. He shrugged into his jacket, pulled on his boots and put on his hat. Just as he reached for the door, Mathias’ voice stopped him.

“Lock the door as you leave.”

Flynn turned around to look at Mathias, who still was covering his eyes with his arms speaking directly into the open air.

“Lock the door?” Flynn parroted back. 

“You need to start locking your front door.”

Flynn’s eyebrows knitted together for a moment.

“I keep nothing valuable in here, and it’s so much hassle fitting the key into the lock after a long night at the tavern! Not to speak of keeping track of such a small thing!”

“I would prefer not to wake up with a dagger sticking out of my chest because an assassin could step right through your front door, if you don’t mind.”

“What do you-” Flynn’s gaze moved between Mathias and the door for a few times before his face slackened in realisation. “Oooh, so that’s how you got in here without waking me up!”

Mathias smiled at that.

“I could get in here without waking you up regardless how many locks you would have on that door.”

Flynn smiled widely. “Point taken.” After a few minutes of rummaging around his kitchen cub boards he found the key to his front door tucked between a bag of flour and a jar of something pickled. “Aha!” 

Before he closed the door behind him, he called “Back in a jiffy!” into his little dingy apartment. Mathias merely lifted his hand and gave a dismissive little wave as response. Flynn locked the front door, put the key in his front pocket started down the narrow alley towards the dockside market. He whistled to himself as he walked, a tune that was often played at the taverns around town. His steps felt light. The city wasn’t quite waking up yet, most people still at home in their beds. As Flynn approached the harbour and markets, the smell of mud, stagnant water and seaweed of Dampwick Ward gave way to the fresh breeze of the ocean, the wood of the docks and a delicious waft of newly baked bread. Tradewinds Market was mostly empty, apart from the stable master tending to the horses and some merchants milking about, getting ready for today’s business. Flynn sauntered up to the chef operating the broiling pits in the middle of the markets. The large, burly Kul Tiran was busy slicing large chunks of meat off an even larger chunk of meat currently rotating over the fire.

“Byron, my good fellow!”

The man threw a glance over his shoulder.

“Ah, Fairwind.” He turned around, placed the plate of meat on a nearby table and wiped his hands on a towel thrown over his shoulder. “Ya seem a tad bit ta fresh an’ rosy to be just going home from a tavern crawl.” Flynn felt himself being eyed up and down.

“I’ve just woken up, actually!”

Byron gave him a sceptical look as he picked up a large fork and knife and started methodically cutting up the meat in smaller pieces.

“I’m looking to buy some breakfast, actually,” he said, trying to look as innocent as possible. Byron grunted in response.

“Ya know I don’t sell.” He pointed in the direction of the harbour and its many taverns. “This all ‘ere is going to Wesley at Snug Harbor Inn.”

Flynn put on his most charming smile.

“Ah, did I say _buy_ breakfast? I must’ve misspoken. I meant _borrow_ some breakfast. Then I’ll be right out of your hair. Wesley will be none the wiser.”

Byron rolled his eyes and put down his tools, reaching behind him for a piece of waxed paper. He wrapped up a piece of meat and tied a piece of string around it.

“Don’t ya normally go ta a tavern ta eat breakfast? What’s so special about today? Ya got some lassie back at home ya want ya impress?” Byron held out the package to Flynn, who snickered as he accepted it.

“Yes Byron, the loveliest lass I’ve ever laid eyes upon!”

Byron went back to cutting meat again.

“Can’t be too lovely if she ended up in your bed, Fairwind.”

Flynn laughed as he walked off towards the harbour side stalls to get some bread and coffee, wondering if Mathias would be most aggravated over being called a lass, a lovely lass, or a not very lovely lass.

Once Flynn had procured what he needed for breakfast he headed back to Dampwick Ward. He forgot that he locked the door when he headed out so he pulled the door handle a few times before he managed to fumble the key out of his pocket, into the lock and open the door. Mathias was sitting up in bed when Flynn entered.

“You are the least stealthy man I have ever encountered,” Mathias said as Flynn placed the breakfast goods on the one small table he kept in the apartment.

“Stealth is overrated!” Flynn proclaimed as he whirled around the kitchen corner, finding two clean enough metal mugs and plates.

Mathias grumbled at that and Flynn grinned. He poured some of the coffee he had bought into the mugs and divided up the meat and bread on the plates. Then he handed Mathias his before he went back to the table to get his own before getting back into bed. Mathias thanked him and pulled in his legs so they both could sit cross legged opposite each other. Flynn spoke loudly about his runs to collect azerite for the Alliance, emoting vividly with his hands as they both ate. Mathias was mostly silent as he ate, until he had finished his plate of food and was only left holding the mug of coffee.

“I’ve been restationed,” Mathias said suddenly, and the tone of his voice made a chill start to creep into Flynn’s bones despite the warmth of the hearth. “I’m needed in Stormwind. The peace is brittle after the Horde lost their war chief and the King wants me in the capital.” Flynn tried to brace himself for the next words, his jaw stiff in the way he’d prepare himself for a punch in a brawl.

“I won’t be coming back to Boralus for a long, long time.”

Flynn’s chest ached in the same way it did when he fractured his ribs. He knew it wasn’t Mathias’ choice, but it didn’t hurt any less because of that. 

“Is that why you carme today? To say farewell?” He sounded so bitter to his own ears, like he had aged countless years in one moment. Mathias was silent, looking down into the metal mug he was holding. The moments dragged on into what felt like eternity before Mathias spoke. 

“No, I... I came to ask you to come with me. To Stormwind.”

Shock flooded over Flynn. What sort of joke was Mathias playing on him? Mathias knew how much Flynn wanted that with every fiber of his being, but Mathias had always treated it as neigh-impossible. He could feel his face contorting into an ugly grimace. 

“Don’t be cruel, Mathias. Don’t joke about such a thing!” Flynn started getting out of bed, but Mathias’ hand on his arm froze him in his tracks. Mathias’ gaze was serious when Flynn met it.

“I’m not joking, Flynn. I want you to come with me when I leave for Stormwind come evening.”

Flynn’s eyes grew wide and his hopes soared. 

“You’re really serious?”

Mathias gave a quick, efficient nod. 

Flynn knocked the mug out of Mathias’ hands as he pounced the man, kissing him fiercely. Mathias gave a little yelp of surprise as he suddenly was tackled to the bed by 300 pounds worth of pirate. Once Flynn had kissed Mathias’ adequately silly, Flynn sat back grinning.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

/

Later that day, just as the sun was setting over Boralus, Flynn walked down the docks towards Wind's Redemption, knapsack slung over his shoulder. 

Mathias stood on the deck of the ship, arms crossed over his chest. He watched Flynn from above as he made his way through the bustle of people. He could see the grin spreading on Flynn’s face as the pirate noticed him, and Mathias couldn’t help the way his own lips spread into a small smile. He moved so he was standing on the part of the deck where the gangway led up from the docks to the ship, waiting for the pirate to make his way there.

“Welcome aboard the Winds Redemption, Captain Fairwind,” he said as Flynn walked across the gangway. Flynn beamed at him, and it tugged at Mathias’ heartstrings in a way he had trouble describing.

“Thank you, Mr. Shaw,” Flynn answered, his eyes glittering with their shared secret as he stepped onto deck.

Mathias, without taking his eyes off Flynn, raised his voice.

“All aboard! Set sail for Stormwind!” The crew started moving about to start the journey back to Eastern Kingdoms.

“Now Mr. Shaw, why don’t you show me your cabin?”

Shaw let out a long breath as response to Flynn’s wagging eyebrows, but he smiled nonetheless. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this will definitely have more chapters than these two. I'm not even sure what happened here and I'm not even sure where this is going, but come along with me on this journey of smutty good fun if you want to!
> 
> Let's keep this lil' ship sailing!

The waters between Kul Tiras and Eastern Kingdoms were calm this night. Most of the crew of Wind's Redemption were asleep, apart from the lookout in the crow’s nest and the Grand Admiral at the helm. Lanterns put up alongside the railing illuminated the deck and kept most of the chill of the fog at bay. The ship cruised along calmly, spearheading through the small waves with ease. It was cloudy and foggy this night, and the moonshine from above gave the surroundings an almost otherworldly glow.

In the captain’s cabin, Flynn was lying on his back in the bed, naked as the day he was born. His hair was everywhere; sticking to his moustache, his lips, his neck. His head was tilted upwards and backwards, the back of his skull digging into the pillow. His lips were parted and he was panting heavily, the cabin filled with the sound of his laboured breathing. His skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat and his eyes were screwed tight. His legs were bent at the knees, his feet planted firmly in the mattress.

The reason for Flynn being in such a state currently had his head in between Flynn’s legs.

Mathias was lying on his stomach, the top of his shoulders touching the back of Flynn’s thighs. He was propped up on his elbows and a small vial lay discarded next to his right arm. His left hand was slicked up with the liquid from the vial and working up and down Mathias’ shaft, twisting his wrist when he reached the head. His right arm was wrapped around the outside of Flynn’s left leg, hand splayed wide on his abdomen. He was also currently pressing kisses to Flynn’s inner thigh, the small curls of orange hair there tickling his lips. He could feel how Flynn’s thighs were trembling.

“Aah, Mathias...” Flynn’s voice was shaky and husky with lust, and Mathias couldn’t deny the massive sense of satisfaction it gave him to hear his name uttered in that fashion.

“Mmmm...” he hummed, more of a vibration than an actual sound, as he started to press a trail of open mouthed kisses towards Flynn’s knee.

“How are you so - ah - good with your hands?”

Flynn smiled into Flynn’s skin before he answered, mumbling in between small bites.

“If you recall, I use my hands for a living.”

Mathias moved his free hand to blindly grasp for the vial, quickly finding it and tipping it in his hand to get the last drops of liquid out to coat his fingers. “And I dare say I’m quite good at it.”

He let go of the vial and shifted, never ceasing his stroking as he placed two fingertips at Flynn’s entrance and applied the smallest amount of pressure.

“_Lord Admiral’s tits..!_”

Mathias chuckled at Flynn’s colourful choice of words.

“I hardly think the Lord Admiral has anything to do with this.”

He stopped his stroking and pressed his thumb slightly into the thick vein starting right below the head of Flynn’s cock. He also slipped one finger into the man, and Flynn gave a strangled sound as he writhed below Mathias. Mathias gave a satisfied hum as he started moving his finger in and out of the other man, soon adding another. He leaned in to mouth at the base of Flynn’s cock and he tasted salt, soap and skin. Flynn’s breath hitched as Mathias started scissoring his fingers in and out of him, from time to time pulling out his fingers completely to trace small circles around the ridged circle of muscle.

“Mathias, I - _please, please_-”

There was a tint of desperation laced throughout Flynn’s voice that scratched an itch in Mathias he hadn’t even been aware of needing to be scratched. Flynn gave a whine of loss as Mathias let go of his cock, instead placing his hand on Flynn’s inner thigh, nudging his legs further apart. Flynn obliged without hesitation, allowing more space for Mathias. Mathias shifted closer and licked a broad stripe along the underside of Flynn’s cock. When he reached the head he swirled his tongue around it once before sucking it into his mouth.

Flynn gave another strangled sound and his hands flew to tangle in Mathias’ hair. Mathias relaxed his throat and slid down with ease, the tip of Flynn’s cock bumping the roof of his mouth before it slid home.

Needy, whiny noises ran from Flynn’s mouth like a stream and with a wet sound, Mathias started bobbing his head up and down. He has stilled the pumping of his hand as he had swallowed Flynn down, so now he resumed his administrations again. Flynn had started bucking under him now and Mathias had to place his free hand on his hips to hold him still.

“_Mathias, Mathias, Mathias_-”

Flynn had started chanting his name like a prayer and he could feel the way the other man's cock was starting to swell against his tongue. Flynn wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.

Deciding that it was time to put Flynn out of his misery, Mathias twisted his wrist and hooked his fingers, pressing hard against the spot he knew would make Flynn see stars. He also quickly slid Flynn halfway out of his mouth, not feeling like choking. As soon as he pressed against the bundle of nerves, Flynn went stiff below him, the fists in Mathias’ hair pulling to near-painful. Flynn let out a sound like a wrecked sob and then he came, thighs locking around Mathias’ head. Ropes of come landed of Mathias tongue and he swallowed it all down.

After a few moments, Flynn let out a long breath and went limp below him, hands sliding out of his hair. Slowly and carefully, Mathias slid his fingers out, absentmindedly wiping them on the sheets as he released Flynn’s softening cock from his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to Flynn’s hip before he sat back on his knees.

Flynn’s face was half buried in the pillow, harsh breaths making his chest heave. He cracked one eye open and reached out for Mathias. Mathias obliged, shuffling closer so he could lie down on top of the slightly larger man. Flynn was sticky and slightly cold with sweat, but Mathias didn’t mind. He placed a hand on the side of Flynn’s face and claimed his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. His own, still very hard erection pressed into Flynn’s hip.

Flynn had to break off the kiss for air, still trying to catch his breath.

“That was _amazing_,” he finally managed, and Mathias was a bit caught off guard by the absolute sincerity in his voice. He wasn’t too used to compliments. He wasn’t sure how to respond, so he ducked down to press some kisses to just below Flynn’s jaw instead.

Flynn gave a breathy laugh as he tried squeezing his hand in between their bodies.

“Let me take care of you now...” he said, voice deep. Mathias lifted his hips just slightly to allow Flynn’s hand to press in and wrap around his cock.

Suddenly, the sound of loud, quick knocks on the cabin door.

“Captain Shaw, sir!” came a muffled voice from outside. “You’re needed on the deck!”

Flynn’s eyes were wide with shock when Mathias met his gaze. Mathias shook his head at Flynn.

“Sir? You awake?” Three more knocks in rapid succession.

Mathias cleared his throat before answering “I will join you momentarily!”

He disentangled himself from Flynn with a heavy sigh. He walked over to the armchair where his SI:7 uniform lay in a neat pile. He was just reaching of for his undergarments as Flynn spoke.

“I hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave.”

Mathias froze for a split second as what the pirate just had said sunk in. Then, he quickly pulled on his undergarments as he turned around to look back at the bed.

Flynn was lying on his side, head propped up on his hand. He was grinning wildly and from the way his eyes were glittering, he was immensely satisfied with what he just had said.

“That was horrendous,” Mathias said as he started putting on his uniform. He forced down his erection with pure willpower before he kneeled down to pull on his boots. When he stood back up, Flynn was still grinning. “Fairwind, you are the absolute worst.”

Flynn's grin didn't falter for a moment. “That’s why you like me so much.”

Mathias let that comment slide past him, not acknowledging the way his the hearts crept into him and wrapped around his heart. He smoothed out his moustache with his thumb and index finger instead.

“Do I look presentable?” he asked, carding a hand through his hair in attempt to make it seem less like he had just been driven out of bed.

Flynn shifted his head so it rested on his bicep instead.

“As presentable as you can just after sucking a man bone dry, I suppose.”

There was that grin again. Mathias rolled his eyes, unlocked the doors and stepped outside.

Suddenly, Flynn was alone in the captain’s cabin. He felt boneless and at ease. He rolled back onto his back, stretching his arms out above his head and yawned loudly. He listened for any sounds, any snippets of conversation between Mathias and the crew perhaps, but he heard nothing. It didn’t take long until he drifted off to sleep, snoring lightly.

/

Flynn awoke with a start a while later. He blinked himself awake, slightly disoriented as to why he had woken up. Then, he became aware of the sound of running footsteps above him on the deck, some shouting, and then the loud and clear sound of the ship’s bell ringing for danger. Immediately, adrenaline was coursing through Flynn’s veins. He was out of bed in an instant, and another instant later he had his pants on and his cutlass in his hand. He didn’t bother with boots or shirt, his body moving on auto pilot. A moment later, he had burst through the cabin doors and was standing on the deck.

The ship’s bell was still ringing, waking up the crew. At first, Flynn didn’t notice any danger, but then he heard it. The unmistakingly highpitched, ethereal shrieking.

_Sirens._

He could hear shouting from below as the crew was waking up and getting their weapons. The shrieking was coming from the left, just off the side of the ship. Flynn set off sprinting off to the left, towards the staircase leading up to the helm. The shrieking was getting closer by the second and Flynn’s ears were already starting to ring. Flynn had almost made it up the staircase when a loud thump was heard as the first siren hit the side of the ship, followed by a splash as it hit the water. Then another loud thump, followed by loud angry shrieking as the next siren hit the railing and tumbled down onto the stairs directly behind Flynn, where he had been a breath ago.

Flynn had made it up the staircase now and onto the helm. He caught a glimpse of Mathias unsheathing his daggers before a siren flew straight into Flynn, a storm of shrieks, batting wings and angry, razor sharp claws. Fire burned across his back in stripes before he managed to get his cutlass up in an attempt to fend off the creature. He managed to keep it at bay for the most part, the siren lashing out for his arms, his hands, anything it could reach.

Louder shouting came from the deck as more and more sirens started to fly into the ship, hitting the sides, the mast, the sails. It was as if they weren't even aiming to get onto the ship, but instead as if the ship was merely in their way. Flynn had just started to push the siren back when another one collided into him full force from the side, knocking him down. He went down with a yelp, hitting the side of his head hard against the deck. His whole head was ringing and his vision started to get fuzzy around the edges. He tried to scramble away from the angrily screeching beast on top of him but his limbs just wouldn’t cooperate.

He might have been hallucinating, but he was fairly sure the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Mathias shouting his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? DRAMA? IN MY SMUT?!
> 
> Also, I know the layout of the Wind's Redemption that I'm describing in the fics doesn't match the way it actually looks ingame, but like, a ship of that size needs a captain's cabin with an actual bed it, because the way it is right now makes no goddamn sense.
> 
> Also also, I realised when writing this that I had no idea how Kul Tirans would swear. Like they aren't connected to the Light in the same way regular ol' Eastern Kingdoms humans are, right? So them swearing by the light wouldn't reaaally be correct? Like they hade tidesages n shit, but what would they swear to? So anyways I settled with swearing by some tits instead. These thoughts brought to you by 2.30 am :))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing some action and this happened.

Mathias was already sprinting towards Flynn as the man was hit from the side by a siren flying blindly straight into him, causing him to completely lose his footing and go down hard. 

“Flynn!” Mathias shouted as he ran past the siren who had knocked the pirate to the deck of the ship. It didn’t pay any attention to neither Flynn nor Mathias, snarling and hissing as it tried to half crawl, half slither over the wood to get to the railing on the other side of the ship. The seconds it took for Mathias to reach Flynn seemed to drag out into eternity, adrenaline pumping through his body. The siren on top of Flynn seemed to be in sort of frenzy, tearing at Flynn. He gripped his two long daggers tightly, aiming for the storm of batting wings and angrily writhing snakelike body of the siren. A long wail of pain came from the beast as Mathias' daggers connected. He felt the resistance of its body and followed through with the motion, trusting the force and sharp edges of his blades would at least cause enough damage for the siren to retreat. 

As soon as he felt the daggers slice free he whirled around and threw his arms up over his head, driving down. The siren flung around and let out a wail that threatened to turn his brain into scrambled eggs, and he had to force himself not to drop his weapons and cover his ears. Instead, he ground his teeth together powered through. A wildly flapping wing knocked away one of his arms causing him to miss with one dagger altogether, but the other dagger connected in the area where the wings attaches to the siren's body. It went in with a sickening crunch and Mathias knew he’d done some damage. He quickly pulled it back out and danced away, the monster tumbling to the side, off of Flynn. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but there was no time yet. 

The siren however, seemed to have had enough. One of its wings hung uselessly by its side when it tried to take off into the air, causing it to fall back down onto the ship. It hissed at Mathias and lunged for him, but Mathias sidestepped its desperate attack with ease. He watched as it lunged headfirst into the railing behind him and tumbled over the side, falling down with a screech. 

With the most acute threat taken care of, Mathias hurried over to Flynn, his heart in his throat. He kneeled next to the man, who was lying limply on his side.

“Flynn!” He shouted again as he grabbed him to get him onto his back. He leaned in to try to feel his pulse, pressing two fingers to the side of his neck. He could feel a faint pulsating there, and this time he did breathe a sigh of relief. 

The relief was short lived however, as he realised that his hands were slick with something wet. 

_Blood._

He was sure it wasn’t his own blood. The siren hadn't so much as touched him. That left only two possibilities: either he had wounded the siren more gravely than he had anticipated, or the blood was Flynn’s. He really didn’t want to think about what that meant.

“I need a priest!” he shouted at no one in particular - to anyone that was within earshot. There were still sounds of fighting coming from the deck of the ship, a gun firing, and sirens seemed to still be flying headfirst into the ship. He had never seen monsters behave that way before. It was as if they weren’t actually attacking the ship, but more like... they were _fleeing_ from something. 

Suddenly, Jes-Tereth came sprinting up the staircase, stopping in her tracks as she saw Mathias and Flynn. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mathias was quicker.

“Tell the crew to stop fighting and get below deck!” Mathias barked at her. Jes-Tereth nodded and swung around on her heel, starting to head back down to deck again. “And get me a lightdamned priest!” Mathias shouted after her. 

Mathias kneeled down next to Flynn, putting the man’s head in his lap. He used his teeth to pull off a slicked glove, tasting metal, and tried to not think about it. He reached for one of several potions he knew was attached to his belt and pulled one off. He used his teeth to get the cork off and spat it out before holding up the bottle of red liquid to Flynn’s mouth. He tilted the unconscious man’s head backwards to allow the healing potion to pour into his mouth and down his throat.

“You will _not_ die on my watch, Fairwind.” he said through gritted teeth. “I will not allow it.” 

He moved his hand to wipe away some of Flynn’s hair from his face, and he could see even in the very dim light of the lanterns how his fingers left dark streaks on Flynn’s skin.

Suddenly, everything went quiet on the ship. As suddenly as the onslaught of sirens had appeared, as suddenly it disappeared. The... swarm, for lack of a better word, seemed to continue on its path towards, or away from, whatever it was. The lanterns swayed gently with the roll of the ship. Then, foot steps, from people running up the stairs. Mathias logically knew that it had to be from someone from the crew, but his reflexes still kicked in and as if materialised out of thin air, a dagger was in his hand again, resting comfortably in his palm. He held out his arm protectively over Flynn’s body, fixating his gaze on where the stairs led up onto the part of the deck they were on. 

Of course, it was Jes-Tereth, followed by a human in priest robes. 

“I brought you a healer!” Jes-Tereth said before she turned on her heel and ran back down to tend to her crew. The priest hurried over and fell to her knees, hands glowing faintly as she ghosted them over Flynn’s body. A moment later, the light swirled around her as she started casting a healing spell. In the light of her magic, Mathias could see how the front of her Stormwind blue tunic was stained red. Mathias only just dared to look down at Flynn, cursing loudly at what he saw. Flynn’s front was covered in long gashes from claws, and the amount of blood was staggering. The metallic smell hit his nostrils then, and Mathias pressed his face into Flynn’s hair.

“You’re going to live,” he said, with all the conviction he could muster up, as if he could will it into existence. 

The priest's glow intensified as her healing spell finished, and then it disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked at Mathias. Flynn drew in a shallow breath, but his eyes remained closed.

"He should live."

Mathias lifted his face from Flynn's hair and glowered at her. "How do you mean, _should?_"

Mathias could see a bit of panic in her eyes from being questioned by _Master Mathias Shaw_, and she made nervous, sweeping motion with her hand.

"I've done what I could for now, I-I can't do much more here. We-we need to move him for a better check of what he's-"

Mathias let out a frustrated sound and waved the priest away with a dismissive gesture.

"I apologize, it's not your fault. Thank you. Now go and check on the rest of the crew." 

The priest got back onto her feet and hurried back down to the rest of the crew. Mathias followed her with his gaze, which allowed him to see Jes-Tereth striding back up towards him. 

"The sirens seem to have passed completely, sir," she said as she came to a halt next to Mathias and Flynn. She looked down at Flynn and then back up at Mathias. She said nothing about the way Mathias was practically cradling Flynn close, but Mathias could see the look in her eyes soften, even in the dim light of the lanterns. He wasn't entirely sure what that meant. "Quite a few in the crew has been injured," she informed him, looking back down at Flynn. She frowned as she continued. "But perhaps no one quite as bad as him."

Mathias ignored the taste of bile in his mouth and the smell of blood in his nostrils.

"Get the crew as proper care as we can and get us to Stormwind as fast as possible. We need to inform the king of what has happened." 

"Yes sir." Jes-Tereth saluted him and headed off yet again. Mathias looked down at Flynn again, his face serene despite his injuries.

The rest of the journey back to Stormwind felt like the longest one in Mathias' life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> So, I've decided this is going to be the last chapter of this fic. Fear not though, plenty of more Fairshaw content will be coming from me! If you want make sure you're not missing anything when I post it, please subscribe to the series this fic belongs to.

"-we weren't able to find out more, since they don't seem to know what's going on either..."

When Flynn opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, like a map you had accidentally dropped in the water so the ink had bled out over the parchment. He blinked, but nothing much seemed to happen, so he closed his eyes again. There was silence around him, apart from muffled voices that seemed to be coming from another room. He couldn't quite make out what the voices were saying, but he also couldn't quite bring himself to care. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, and was hit with a stabbing pain in his right side that made him groan. He opened his eyes again and this time, his vision was less blurry. He could feel his own body, heavy and tired. He was a bit confused at what he was looking at, his brain not really being able to compute the grey and brown. He blinked rapidly a few times, and finally realised that he was looking at a ceiling.

At this point, he came to the conclusion that he was lying down. He moved his head to look down along his own body, and pulled a pained face because of how sore his neck was. He was lying down in a bed, half covered by a large blue blanket with gold details. It covered him up until about his navel. For a moment Flynn thought he was dressed in a white, patched up shirt, but then he realised that his chest was covered in large bandages that was going across it horizontally. He figured that that's probably why he was in pain. At that point he ran out of energy to up his neck any longer, so he let it fall back down on the bed. He turned his head to the side to look around the room he was currently in instead.

He didn't recognize the room at all. It looked very different to what he was used to in Boralus. The walls and floor seemed to be made out some sort of grey stone, and the whole was seemingly being held up by beams made for a light brown wood. The room was quite large, but didn't hold too much furniture. What there was a lot of though, were tapestries. Blue tapestries, the same blue as the blanket covering Flynn. 

At that point, Flynn noticed a door at the far end of the room. It was half open, and that seemed to be where the voices he was hearing were coming from. There had mostly been one voice speaking, with occasional one-word responses from another person.

"We need more information. Go back to the headquarters and-"

Flynn drew in a short breath as he recognised the voice. The voice belonged to Mathias.

Suddenly, Flynn remembered being on the ship heading for Stormwind, and the ship being attacked, but nothing more than that. Flynn looked around the room again. They must have made it to Stormwind. But why was he all bandaged up, and why couldn't he remember how he got here?

The sound of door to the room opening drew Flynn's attention. He looked at it, and saw Mathias, dressed in his usual SI:7 attire, but without the pauldrons and gloves. He hadn't noticed Flynn looking at him, seemingly deep in thought as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey there," Flynn said, and it came out like a croak, as if he had been punched in the throat. 

Mathias' head whipped up and Flynn could see the man's eyes widen for a split second. He could swear he could hear Mathias gasp, but he could also have been delirious. Mathias walked towards him, crossing the distance between the door and the bed with a few long strides. Flynn didn't have time to react before Mathias had put his hands around both sides of Flynn's face and leaned down, closing the distance between them. It only took a heartbeat before Mathias has pressed their lips together in a kiss that Flynn could feel in his bones. It was desperate and messy, and it lasted until Flynn groaned with pain as he tried to arch up into the kiss. Mathias immediately withdrew, a look of worry flashing over his face.

"I will go get a healer to come here and see to you at once," he said and made a motion to turn around and walk back out of the room.

"No, wait," Flynn immediately said, his voice still as hoarse. "Can't that wait?"

To his surprise, Mathias stayed, instead sitting down on a chair Flynn hadn't noticed before, even if it was standing right next to the bed.

"You're awake," Mathias said, and the amount of relief Flynn could hear in the man's voice was almost a bit overwhelming. Flynn tried to go for a stunning grin, but the grin sort of turned into a grimace as he was hit with another stab of pain in his side. A deep line of worry settled inbetween Mathias' eyebrows. This up close, Flynn could clearly see the large bags under Mathias' eyes, and how bloodshot the whites of his eyes were. His normally clean shaven jaw, apart from his beard and moustache, was showing signs of neglect.

"So are you," Flynn said. He smiled weakly. 

"You've been out cold for a few days," Mathias stated, looking intently at Flynn's face, as if he wasn't quite believing what he was seeing. 

"I feel like I haven't _slept_ in a few days," Flynn said. A wave of exhaustion had washed over him suddenly, and he felt as tired as Mathias looked.

"Indeed," Mathias said as he put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands over his face. 

"You been up watching over me?" Flynn joked, going for a sly wink, but his face wasn’t really cooperating with him.

The look in Mathias' eyes as he met Flynn's gaze told him that the joke was very close to the truth, and Flynn's throat tightened. The look on his face was one of such raw emotion that it took Flynn's breath away. He didn't know how to respond to that, a whirlwind of emotions dancing inside of him. He had to supress the urge to crack a joke to lighten the mood, his instinct telling him to bring the seriousness of the situation down.

"What happened?" he managed to say instead, his voice sounding small to his own ears. 

Mathias straightened a bit in the chair, leaning back against the backrest. 

"Something is disturbing creatures around the coastlines and at sea," Mathias said, his thumbs pressing against his eyelids. "A swarm of sirens flew straight into Wind's Redemption. We were in the way.”

A vague memory of razor sharp claws, batting wings and angry shrieking surfaced in Flynn’s mind. 

“Sirens. Not really my strong suit, I must admit.” Flynn frowned. “This one time, the Alliance champion had to... help me with a few sirens.” He decided that all the details of him getting lured by a siren’s call weren’t necessary. 

“I know all about your previous escapades with sirens,” Mathias said, and Flynn was sure that he saw a small smile tug at the corners of the man's mouth. Flynn smiled widely, but a dull pain had started to spread throughout his skull, causing the smile to falter almost immediately.

"You need rest," Mathias commanded, as if he had read Flynn's mind. The look on his face making it clear that there was no protesting. Flynn closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed.  
  


/  
  


Mathias stayed at Flynn's side until his breathing had evened out and his face had gone slack with sleep. He regarded the man for a while, and Mathias felt a mixture of relief and dread. Immense relief over the fact that Flynn seemed to have pulled through, and dread over the fact that he was feeling such immense relief. 

Mathias rubbed a hand over his face again, groaning slightly. _This had not been the plan._

Mathias was used to living his life no strings attached. He had considered it a necessity of his occupation. He had been no virgin maiden before he met the pirate, but before him, it had always been shallow trysts, a quick meeting in a dark alley to relieve stress.

_This_, he thought to himself as he regarded Flynn's peaceful face, _this was different_. 

Now, when Flynn had woken up and showed that he indeed seemed to be okay, Mathias felt exhaustion set in. He hadn't slept at all since they had arrived in Stormwind a few days ago, and the physical needs of his body that he had been able to push ahead of him purely out of rigorous training seemed to all come back at once. He supressed a yawn and stood up, swaying slightly on his feet. 

"See what you've done to me," he muttered softly at Flynn's sleeping form, knowing the man couldn't hear him. The man drove him absolutely up the wall, with his loudness and his bad jokes and his intensity, but somewhere along the way, what Mathias had thought of as a temporary relation during wartime just had never stopped, even after an albeit brittle peace had been found. He had lost people close to him many a time, but the thought of losing Flynn hurt him more than he wanted to admit to anyone, including himself. 

Last time he had gotten this close to someone, in his youth, that only ended in broken hearts and treason against the crown. A sting of pain shot through Mathias at the thought, and he pushed those memories away. That wasn't fair to Flynn, and he knew it.

With one last, long look at Flynn, he turned around and headed out of the room to look for a healer.  
  


/  
  


Flynn was bedridden for a few days, but he quickly got better. The Alliance healers did their very best, and Flynn seemed no worse for the wear, apart from some thin, long, white scars across his chest that stood out slightly against his skin. 

The sun stood high in the sky when Mathias and Flynn exited the house in Cathedral Square.. The house was one of the many that had been used by the priests and paladins of Cathedral Square to help the refugees from Darnassus when they had arrived in the city after the burning of Teldrassil. 

Flynn looked up into the sky and shielded his eyes from the light, not having been outside for over a week. Mathias was dressed in full SI:7 uniform, daggers strapped to his thighs and buckles and straps made up tight. Flynn looked at the street they were standing on, at the light grey stone buildings and the colorful roofs. This sure looked different to Boralus.

"So this is Stormwind, huh?" His gaze landed on a massive church that seemed to be in the middle of a town square at the end of the street. "Fancy."

Mathias made a non-comittal sound in his throat. "This is Stormwind, indeed." Mathias inclined his head in the direction of the town square. "Come." He started walking down the street, and Flynn followed. Flynn walked next to Mathias in silence mostly, watching the man. The man seemed to move differently here than in Boralus, an ease to his step and a relaxed tint to his posture, as though he felt a lot more at home here. Flynn wondered if he looked the same when he was in Boralus. They went down winding streets and alleys, and Flynn had long since lost his sense of direction.

"Where are we heading?" Flynn eventually asked, looking around. They were walking alongside a wide canal that veered off to the left around a corner, out of sight. 

"Home," Mathias answered, continuing to walk. A large smile crept across Flynn's face as a warm feeling spread throughout his chest.

"Home, ay?"

Mathias glanced at Flynn and noticing the man's wide grin, he seemed to have realised what he just had said. Flynn could swear he saw a flush spread over Mathias' cheeks before the man looked away again, facing forward.   
  


/   
  


Mathias' home was a small apartment in another part of the massive city. Flynn still had no idea where in the city he was, but the roofs on the houses had a different color than where the massive church had been. The apartment was off in a corner down a narrow alley, and the long winding staircase that led up to it was even narrower. Mathias went ahead up the stairs and fiddled a bit with the front door before he let Flynn inside. What struck Flynn once he entered was how much the place reminded him of his own little getaway in Boralus. It was small, with a bed and a small bedside table. There was a small kitchen corner to his left and there was a small kitchen table, with one chair. There was no hearth to be seen, and Flynn surmised that the winters must be less cold here than on Kul Tiras. 

"So this is yours?" Flynn turned to look at Mathias, who was currently busy fiddling with the door again, but the inside this time. Once finished, he nodded and turned to look at Flynn. They looked at each other for a moment, electricity in the air. Then, as if someone had fired a gun, both men took a step towards each other. They collided into each other with such force that it almost took Flynn's breath away. Mathias' fisted Flynn's lapels and pulled him in, and Flynn's hands slipped under Mathias' pauldrons. They kissed hard and desperate, tongues coiling. Flynn hoisted Mathias up and the spy wound his legs around his middle, never breaking the kiss. Flynn had to surpress a groan because of a dull ache in his ribcage, his bruised ribs not enjoying the added weight in the slightest.

"Where?" Flynn mumbled against Mathias' lips.

"Bed," Mathias mumbled back, and Flynn tried to blindly back in the direction of where he remembered the bed to be. Miraculously enough he didn't bump into anything else before the back of his knees hit the bed, but it was probably on account of how sparsely furnished the apartment was. He sat down, ending up with Mathias in his lap. The spy broke off the kiss and disentangled himself, putting one hand in the center of Flynn's chest and giving it a small nudge. Flynn got the hint and let himself fall backwards. Mathias' hands were at his belt then, quickly undoing it. Flynn was just about to protest about all their layers of clothing when Mathias wrapped his fingers around his quickly growing erection and pulled it out of his pants. He watched as Mathias used his other hand to quickly undo his own pants, and a moment later Mathias had pressed their erections together and fisted them both. A string of curses left Flynn's lips as Mathias started to pump his hand, squeezing hard. 

It didn't take long before Flynn was a mess, fisting the sheets under him. Mathias was like a force of nature, bringing them both to completion without any preamble or frilly nonsense. They both came almost simultaneously, twitching and pulsating against each other. Flynn gave a breathy laugh when he had come down to earth again, when the muscles of his body had relaxed back down.

"If that's the sort of reception I'm going to get when I wake up, maybe I should get knocked out more often," Flynn said teasingly, hooking his fingers into some of the straps going across Mathias' thighs.

Mathias frowned, but his flushed cheeks and the warmth in his eyes sort of ruined the legitimacy of the facial expression. 

"If you do that, you are a lot less intelligent than I thought."

Flynn grinned at that.

"If you ever gave me credit for being intelligent mate, that says more about you than it says about me."

Mathias gave him a deadpan look.

"That makes no sense."

Flynn let his hands drift upwards, to rest at Mathias' still clothed hips.

"Case in point."

Mathias rolled his eyes, huffing.

"You are the absolute worst, Fairwind."

"That's why you like me," Flynn responded. Mathias didn't respond to that. Instead, he leaned down and stopped Flynn from saying anything else by occupying him with a kiss.


End file.
